


Fates Untaken Road (ALTERNATE ENDING)

by MISSYriver



Series: The Fate of Olicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Universe - No Island, Choose Your Own Ending, Eloping, F/M, Happy Ending, Making Love, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicityhiatusficathon, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, The Possible Future, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Felicity learns to never joke about international travel with Oliver Queen. Will she take a chance on this handsome stranger that wants to take her a adventure of a life time?





	Fates Untaken Road (ALTERNATE ENDING)

**Author's Note:**

> While writing chapter two of Left to Fate my friend asked what would have happened if Oliver had gone through with trying to take her to Greece. You can read it with out the other half of the story but it sure makes a lot more sense if you read how these two meet in July of 2007. 
> 
> This is the alternate ending story if they had never separated.
> 
> ADDED A WEEK6: UNINTENTIONAL DISCOVERIES

 

“I’ll take you wherever you want to go, whenever you're ready. I figured you would want to go back to your friends at some point. But you don't have to go right away, I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you.”

Felicity was taken back by his sincere words, he didn't want her to leave. He looked nervous, anxious, and a little desperate. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbed his thumb against his index. His other hand held on tight to the back of a chair that stood between them. Felicity felt warmth behind her sternum, it started to spread through her chilled body. 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Greece,” she teased. 

He smiled, his shoulders relaxed and he chuckled. “Do you want to fly commercial or in the private jet?”

She made a show of thinking about it, “I think a private jet would be ideal. More leg room.”

“Good point. Do you want to stop and get your clothes or should we just buy you a new wardrobe in Greece?” He had an amused and playful look in his eyes.

“What girl would turn down a new wardrobe?” she gave a mock shudder. 

“Let me make a few phone calls. Do you have a passport?” Felicity laughed until he pulled out his phone. “This is Oliver Queen, how soon would it take to get the jet to the Reno airport? Flight for two to Greece, myself and…”

He turned to her, a question in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” She snapped in shock.

“Can you hold on a second? I’m taking you to Greece. But I’m going to need your name.”

“Mm-my what!? You're what? Who are you? No you can’t,” She started to pace the living room space. “Who are you?” she repeated with a louder voice.

“I’m going to have to call you back, get me an ETA on the jet. If it’s not available get me the next first class flight itinerary.” He stepped in front of her and offered his hand, “Hi, I am Oliver Queen and I’d like to take you to Greece.”

“Queen, Oliver Queen as in Queen Consolidated and my future employer.”

“Your future what?” It was his turn to be perplexed. “You work for QC?”

“Not yet, I start on Monday.” 

“That is in four days. What are you doing here in Tahoe, three hundred miles from Starling City?”

“I needed a mini vacation before starting a new job. I didn’t think I’d meet you. I sure as hell never thought this could happen,” she gestured between them. “So your family owns the big house. And you're living in the small house, because?”

“We own the land and everything on the land. The other house echos when I walk, sounds like I’m being followed. I thought it be better to crash here. I was not expecting to meet you, even if I had known I wouldn't have been prepared. I wouldn't have understood. I have never met someone like you and I want to get to know you better. I really want to know your name. I don’t want to walk away from you without giving this a chance. Come with me to Greece?” 

He stepped closer, placed his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs brushed over her neck. She shivered and looked up into his eyes. She felt connected to him in a way that she had never felt before, beside the sexual attraction and unbelievably good sex,  _ really really good sex.  _

“I agree,” he gave her a wink. She puckered her lips and scowled. “That the sex is really good.”

“Wait, did I say that out loud?” she groaned and dropped her head on his chest. 

“Come away with me? Or just stay here a little bit longer.” 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, she closed her eyes. Not noticing the breath she had been holding until she let it out, until the pounding pressure in her head stopped. “Felicity,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Fe-licity,” he breathed her name. It spread warmth through her, and her hesitation vanished.

“Felicity Smoak, 21 recent graduate from MIT. Newest member of QC Applied Science department. Raised in Las Vegas by a single mother. I don’t need to be taken to Greece or anywhere for that matter. I’m not ready to let this end. I’m not staying for your name or the trip I’m staying cause I don’t want to let you go.” 

His finger gently lifted her chin, blue eyes looked at her with warmth and longing as his thumb traced her lip. No mask of wealth or bravado hid his desire for her. In less than twenty-four hours, he had broken past her defences and she lost her ability to separate her feelings and the need her body had for him. He picked her up, an arm under her knees, the other tight around her back. His kiss was tender sending waves of sensual heat through her body. He took the steps two at a time. 

After laying her down and taking her glasses off, Oliver kissed the tip of her nose, her cheek and sealed his mouth over hers. She sucked in a breath and pulled him closer. His tongue traced the curve of her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced along each other. He laid down beside her, his hand on her stomach. Her fingers dragged through his hair, she pulled back, placed a hand on his cheeks. He looked down at her.

“Oliver,” she sighed.

“Felicity,” his head dipped and she met him halfway.

She pulled at his shirt, he leaned away and pulled it over his head. He moved down her body, lifted her shirt, leaving open mouth kisses up her stomach. He worked her shirt up her chest as he ran a tongue along her ribs. His nose bumped her breast, he slipped a finger under the lace of her bra. Her name became a whispered prayer on his lips. His touch was gentle, his fingers tugged and circled her hardened nipples, his eyes locked on her face. 

They took their time undressing each other. His arms wrapped around her he rolled until she was above him, her hips cradled between his open thighs.  His kisses were gentle, tender, sweet, sensual and arousing. It was perfect. Hungry for more contact she rubbed against him, as she kissed him with more intensity. 

His hands dropped to her hips, he softened the kiss again. He was savoring her and showing her another side to him. Oliver’s hands wandered slowly up her back, to her shoulders. His lips left her mouth, he nibbled and kissed her neck. His finger drew patterns along her back and sides. She shuddered when he licked the shell of her ear. 

Gentle he pulled back, he brushed the hair from her face and looked into her eyes. She saw raw emotion in his eyes, it caused her to hold her breath. His hands moved to cup her cheeks, his thumbs tenderly touched her lips. She struggled to understand how he could be real and the last wall dropped away in response to his warmth and tenderness. She dropped her mask and showed him the intense connection she felt toward him.

She felt his cock twitch, and the need for him to fill her again was almost unbearable. She dropped her hand between them, took a hold of him lined him up and slid down his bare cock. He gasped her name and his head fell back. She rocked above him leaned down and hungrily kissed his lips. He rolled them until she was on her back, his weight felt delicious. His movements were slow and steady, with each thrust he moved deeper inside her. 

Felicity had sex before, she’d gotten laid, earlier today she was fucked until she couldn't walk straight. But she had never been made love to.. Oliver took her hands and interlocked them, he made them one, connected in more ways than just their entwined bodies. With each tender thrust his eyes burned into hers. She felt pressure build in her core, he moved faster. She whimpered, she was close and her hands tightened on his. Oliver let go of her hands, he laid flat against her. His arms went around her, his arm caused her back to arch and he sped up. She held onto to him and  tried to hold herself together before she shattered. They moved in perfect harmony, he stroked something inside her, sending her over the edge. She clenched and called out his name, he grunted and tumbled after her. 

He started to roll but she only tightened her arms around him. “Not yet, I like having you inside me.”

She was slick with sweat and juices but she still couldn't find a good enough reason to move. His head was on her shoulder his face turned toward her. His warm breath tickled her neck.

“We didn’t use a condom, I’m sorry I should have pulled out. But you were so warm and I just couldn't stop.”

“I was the one that started it, I’m on birth control if you’re worried. No STD’s. Haven't been with anyone in a long time…” she trailed off out of nervousness.

“I’ve never gone without a condom, and I was given a clean bill of health a few weeks ago. It's been over a month since I've been with someone. It wasn't serious.”

He rolled until she was on on top. He slipped out, but she snuggled against him before she felt the loss. He used his finger tips to drag up and down her spine. She shivered and leaned into his touch. 

“Ah yes you don’t do girlfriends. So we finish this trip and pretend it never happened if we see each other at QC?” 

“Is that what you want? Cause that is not what I want. I could never forget this happened, you have woken me up. I don't want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Good to know, that wasn't confusing at all.” she tried to laugh. Diffuse the tension building in her chest.

“I want you to be more than some girlfriend title. I want you to be my partner, my best friend and one day if you're willing I'd really like to call you my wife. Yesterday I was a firm believer that there was no such thing as love at first sight. But that was before I saw you, only for me it was love at first table  _ Sprinkler _ dance. It was that moment, that I lost sight of everyone else in the room and you became my sun. I’m in love with you. I know it's fast but this feels right.” 

Olivers face showed a hint of a blush, but he didn't hold back. “Felicity I will do whatever it takes to be worthy of you.”

She laid on top of him, his blue eyes locked on her. She felt their heart beating together. She had never been rash, until she met Oliver and followed him home. Could she really walk away from him never knowing what their life would be like? Could she risk never seeing him again? The answer was simple, there was no other choice to make.

“Yes, I would marry you today, tomorrow and five years from now. I’m not risking one moment that I can be with you.”

He rolled them again, he kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, everywhere he could reach. 

“You might regret that later, when you remember we’re in Nevada. We could be married tomorrow.”

Oliver continued to pepper her face, chest and shoulders with kiss. Felicity was pinned to the bed by his bulky weight and she had never felt lighter. She laughed along with him. 

“No ring, on this finger,” she smirked and shrieked when he launched from the bed. “What are you doing crazy man?”

“Hurry get dressed!” he stumbled to the bathroom his feet tangled in the sheets. “We’ve got to find the perfect ring today, and find out what we need. I’m not going to give you time to change your mind. If you're willing then so am I.”

“Holy Frack, I’m really in love with you. Cause I want to do this, I want to do this with you.”

They found matching wedding bands, Oliver's ring was brushed platinum band with a thin line of polished platinum in the middle. Felicity’s ring had the same brushed metal finish with an inlay of eternity diamonds in the center. Oliver kept pointing at the bigger rings, but it didn’t matter to her the size of the ring as long as she had him. He gave her his credit card and sent her to a bridal store. 

Once she put it on she knew she had found her dress. It was a strapless chiffon over charmeuse A-line gown with lace trimmed sweetheart neckline. The bodice was hand-beaded lace with twist detail at empire waistline, double layered skirt with ruffled front hem and sweep train. She twirled and loved the way the dress billowed around her. She was happy when the sales clerk told her the price, even though Oliver told her no budget she refused to pay over five hundred. 

Oliver made her an appointment for a wedding make-over. Never doubting what she was doing,  the buzz she felt was from excitement. She walked out with her hair down in loose curls and her makeup light, a town car waited for her at the curb. Oliver had a team of people transform the estate into the perfect wedding spot. She was given a bouquet of purple and red flowers. She doesn't remember all the words, she didn't even know she cried until she watched the video later. But she would always remember the look in Oliver’s eyes when she walked to his side. She almost shouted yes and ran off with the groom. He wore a dark charcoal suit and a dark blue shirt, his hair had been cut short, his beard trimmed. 

After the ceremony he carried her into the main house and into the master wing that had been decorated in the same purple and red flowers candles with a platter of chocolate covered strawberries. Champagne in a bucket of ice. They barely left the room for a week. 

When they emerged from their honeymoon sexual haze, they buckled down and called the families. They started with her mom, who was confused and sad that her baby girl couldn't tell her that she was dating someone. Felicity chose not to tell her they'd only known each other a week. But she told her mom the truth, she loved him and he made her happy. Her mom didn't care about his last name only that he took care of Felicity and that she could throw the baby shower. Oliver had almost choked on a grape when he heard that. Felicity spent another hour explaining she wasn't pregnant.

The hard conversation was going to be Oliver's parents. She had offered to sign a prenuptial agreement, but Oliver refused. He knew it wasn't about his money. They choose to have the conversation in person. It resulted in outraged cries, demands for a paternity test, threats to be cut off and insults. Oliver had put his foot down when his mother tried to call Felicity a gold digger. His mother said he could do better.

Oliver laughed, “My wife is beautiful, she is kind, funny and the only thing she asks of me is my love, my loyalty and my friendship. Besides that she is brilliant with an IQ of 170. She has two master's degrees from MIT. Sometimes when she is talking all I can do is nod and smile because I have no idea what she is saying. And one day she will change the world. It is her that could do better, and every damn day I am going to try to be worthy of that woman.”

It took Oliver going back to school, finishing his business degree with a minor in automotive engineering and two years of marriage, for the Queen’s to fully accept her as his wife. It also helped that she advanced the Applied Science department past the competition with new innovative technology for a smaller more powerful battery. She was going to make billions for the company. 

She used her maiden name at work and had climbed through the ranks on merit alone. She had already become the go-to-tech-goddess, as Oliver called her, before her true relationship to the Queen’s became known. Oliver used his love and knowledge of cars and the brilliance of his wife to create a clean air low emission engine once he joined the company.

They loved each other fiercely, they fought for each other, with each other and for their families. 

Oliver was surprised on his birthday when Felicity gave him a coffee cup instead of her usual creative gifts. Turning the mug and not registering the words until Thea squealed and leapt at Felicity. The coffee cup was specially made. It was a picture of his wife holding a sonogram with the words _See You Soon Daddy,_ on the corner of the image. Oliver looked up at his wife, she gave him a nod. He was out of his seat in an instant. 

If Oliver wasn't already head over heels in love with Felicity he would have fallen in love with her the first time he saw her deliver and hold their daughter, Emily. Jonathan followed two years later and three years after that they brought home baby number three, Cameron. 

As a family they spent summers at the Tahoe Estate,  Oliver and Felicity would sneak off as soon as they could and return to the one bedroom guest house where they first fell in love. The children were left in the capable hands of Thea or Raisa, the Queen's family nanny. The standing order was mom and dad were not to be disturbed unless it was a true emergency.

On their tenth wedding anniversary, Felicity laid at the foot of the bed her head hanging over the edge, Oliver's feet near her shoulder. They were naked, covered in sweat, breaths shallow.

“You are one unexpected discovery, and I love you more today than I did yesterday.” Felicity patted the foot of her semi conscious husband. 

“You're still trying to kill me, Angel.”

“Not yet.”

 

**_They Lived Happily Ever After or Did They?_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @MISSYriver
> 
> Please tell me what you thin, and keep a watch out for more chapters in the main story.


End file.
